The One And Only Eli
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: You already know the story of how me and my spiritual therapy animal friends first met. But there is the one story that you don't know and that is Eli's story. Now for the first time ever, you're about to enter Eli's world and what he went through and how he helped me during a hard time. It just goes to show that sometimes it's good to have more than one perspective on a story.
1. Intro

The One And Only Eli

Intro

Everyone knows that sometimes a story is important to us because we can either tell tall tales or teach an important life lesson.

Let's just say stories are important to all of us.

Now in my family, storytelling is the way we tell the youngsters of what life was like before they were born.

Of course sure I know that some of you think that storytelling can be generic and well it can be to you but in my family storytelling is the way we pass on stories from one generation to the next.

Now you folks already know about Wyatt's story with my friends but what they never told you was my story.

For me personally, I knew the time was right because since Hilda and the gang got their own stories, I knew my turn was coming.

Oh and don't worry you will still see Wyatt and the gang in the story and they are also important so I wouldn't forget them.

Let's just say my story is going to be quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meet Eli

In case you were wondering who I am, i'm Eli and yes I know it may not sound like a good name but i'm with my name.

I'm Themba's big brother and the grandson of Mary my grandma and she's been leading my family for 80 years.

Oh and personally wise, i'm kind gentle loving caring loyal brave creative imaginative fun to be around with brave and always there if you need me.

Let's just say i'm that loyal and wherever i'm needed, i'm always there.

Oh and in case you were wondering, i'm a blue male elephant with long legs, a large body, and a trustworthy trunk.

Now before I continue on, I will warn you this story will feature life in the army and on the battlefield.

So just be careful reading this because I don't want to offend you or your views and beliefs.

Now for this story, well it wasn't easy but sometimes life can't always be so fair to you and it wasn't for me at first.

But somehow I was able to survive life and make it through the bad days that was there for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How It All Got Started

It all began when I was born on January 2nd, 1990 just about a day and 5 years earlier before you know who was born.

Now when I was born, I felt the ground and at first for me it felt really different because i've never seen the world before at all.

You see my mother was proud to have me because she knew I would do extraordinary in the future.

She taught me to always be proud of myself, believe in yourself, be brave loyal kind and friendly.

Let's just say she was more than just an ordinary mother to others but to me a role model a teacher and the most important elephant I ever knew.

Of course I never really met my father because well after he came for my mom, he well never came back at all.

So once I could start walking, I was all set for the world and when I finally started moving, I knew the possibilities were endless for me.

Oh and get this back then I actually got to play with my old siblings and it was alright back then.

Now you would think I would be with forever, well unfortunately for me it never lasted that long after one horrific tragedy and life for me wouldn't be the same.

It all began when while we were walking alongside a cliff, my mother fell and was crushed to death by a boulder.

For me personally it was the saddest day of my life because she was everything to me and now she's gone.

I knew that there was no other option so I decided to leave my old family and I never looked back.

This was the only choice I had left and you would think I would be lonely forever.

Well that wouldn't last for long and what would happen next would change everything and let's just say life would never be the same for me at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Going To The Animal Army

Now for me personally i'm not a big fan of war because all it does is cause trouble and makes no sense to start one in the first place.

Let's just say I would rather be on the good side than the bad side.

Ok so you would think I wouldn't get involved right?

Well apparently I would and don't worry I made it but it wasn't easy at all.

It began when while I was walking, I saw a sign saying "If you want to make a difference, enlist in the Animal Army and help us defeat the enemy."

I knew that sign was saying something to me, even though i'm against wars, I would do this because I know my mother would be proud of me for doing this.

So I then went to a recruiting center and at first they were curious about me but once they saw my file, they knew I was ready so I got enlisted to the Animal Army.

Of course I knew that this would be quite a life changing decision and I would do next would change my life.

Also I knew that since I was doing this, there is no going back at all.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome To The Animal Army

When I finally came to the Animal Army, I knew this wasn't all fun and games at all.

It's basically like any army in the human world but for animals who want to make a difference.

Now when the general came to see me, he then said "So you must be Eli, well welcome to the army son and if you think this is funny, then what the hell is wrong with you? Anyway since you want a difference, then you came to the right place because our job is to find the Animal Terrorists behind the horrible terrorist attack at the Animal World Fair. So son you ready?"

"Yes sir." I then said

"Well good because if you care about the ones you love, then get ready to make them proud." the general then said

Now for those who couldn't understand what the hell he just said, well apparently the Animal Terrorists are a group of animal haters who would rather kill than save animals.

Let's just say they're a bunch of assholes in general.

The reason for the terrorist attack at the annual Animal World Fair was because they thought they could get away with a terrorist attack and no one would notice.

But they just made a huge mistake because when the Animal Army came, they knew we weren't done until they're dead completely.

So that's why I joined the army it was because i'm against the Animal Terrorists and I want to make sure they pay for what they did.

Of course once I was done with the general, I then went to my tent where I was assigned and well there were other animals who joined the army to also make sure the Animal Terrorists would pay.

Let's just say I was with the right group.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What It Was Like Being In The Animal Army

Now for those of you who were wondering what it was like in the army, well it was quite an experience for me personally.

Of course while I was travelling, I could see that so many animal lives are gone because of those damn cowards.

I then knew that if we ever find these bastards, we would make sure they would get some major hell.

We knew wherever they were, we would find them and make sure to teach them that you don't fuck with mother nature.

Of course it wouldn't be such an easy search at all but with each battle won, we were getting closer to them.

It was clear that there they were running out of hiding places and they literally no other option left.

So it was clear that we were getting closer and closer to them.

I knew that once we finally get these fuckers, they would never be the same.

Once we got closer and closer to them, they knew they had no choice but to surrender and they did.

I knew that now that they finally surrendered, it was a victory for us and the animals of the world.

Now you would think that I would be honored for that right?

Well not exactly because I actually helped he towns and citizens affected by the group and would help carry them to safety.

The general then knew that I was quite the soldier he wished the other soldiers would be like.

I was then awarded the Medal Of Honor for my bravery on and off the battlefield.

I knew that I would make my mom proud and I did just that by remembering her.

Let's just say it was quite an experience that I went through.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Welcome To Circus Mcgurkus

Once I was done with the Animal Army, I then knew that a job was needed but there really wasn't that many options out there for me so it was a bit hard at first.

But a male black bear named Boris came along and offered me a job at Circus Mcgurkus and well I accepted it because at least it was the right thing I did.

So once I finally made it to their HQ, I knew this was quite the place indeed.

Just then I saw a female elephant and at first I honestly didn't know who it was but I got a little closer it was Themba.

She then saw me and she couldn't believe it because she thought I was dead but really I wasn't.

Oh and she introduced me to Hilda and the gang and they actually liked me for being a war veteran.

It was quite a moment because after the day my mother died, I thought I would never see another elephant like my mother ever but when I saw Themba, I knew this was what my mother would've wanted.

Let's just say life just got a whole lot better from that point forward.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leaving The Circus

Now you would think that there would be more to life at Circus Mcgurkus, well there really wasn't much actually because we would tour a lot and unfortunately there really wasn't much to talk about so that's why.

Let's just say it wasn't so bad at the circus.

Of course I knew that life in the circus wasn't going to last forever and I guess not everything not lasts forever.

When it was announced that Circus Mcgurkus was ending, I knew that life was going to be quite different.

So when the day came, I decided to join Hilda and the gang to their new home and they actually like having me around so they were glad I was around to be with.

Once we finally made it to our new home, we knew this was the right place for us.

I mean our new home is a sanctuary and it had the right amount of space for all of us.

Let's just say life was about to be better for us.

Now most of you already know about what happened on June 1st, 2013 but here's my side of the story.

It all began when me and the gang were chilling out when Hilda knew that a human boy named Wyatt was to be with us.

So she then went off to go get him and well me and the others waited patiently for her.

Of course i'm going to be honest: I don't know Wyatt at all because from what I heard he went through a semester in Mr. Martin's room and was bullied in there so I knew he needed us more than ever.

Once Hilda came back with Wyatt, I knew he was just new to us but once he settled into our world, then maybe life wouldn't so bad.

I also knew that since he needed help, we were the right ones for this job.

Let's just say it should be quite interesting from there on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hanging Out With Wyatt And Friends

So now that Wyatt was here with us, we knew he was going through a lot but he just wouldn't express why.

That is until a day or two after we first met that he opened up and I knew he cared.

He talked about what he went through and now it was clear to me he's not afraid anymore and he actually knew what was going on during that time.

Once he was done, we knew he was the one for us and that we would be there to help him.

Of course my time wouldn't last for long.

I then told the gang the next day that i'll be back if they need me and they were totally fine with that.

Now you would think that would be the last of me with them, well not for long however because they would actually need my help and let's just say it was going to be quite interesting.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Helping Wyatt With His Anxiety

2 years later, Johnny told me that the gang needs my help so I then went to the sanctuary to see what was going on.

Apparently Wyatt was having trouble with his anxiety and the gang worried that if I didn't help Wyatt, it could end the relationship.

So they decided to take a break from Wyatt and I would be in charge of him making sure to help him deal with his anxiety.

Oh and don't worry they would come back they just needed a break.

Anyway since I was with Wyatt, I knew that he didn't know how to keep his anxiety under control.

So I showed him how to and well he did give it a good try to keep it under control.

Once the anxiety pills came, it was a miracle because now Wyatt can finally keep the anxiety under control at last.

So when the gang come back from their break and saw the progress that was made, they knew I was needed more than ever.

They then asked if I could live with them and at first I really didn't know but I knew if I could show Wyatt how to control his anxiety, then maybe he could need my help after all.

So I decided to live with Wyatt and the gang and no I don't regret it at all.

Let's just say it was the right choice I made.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What I Personally Think About Wyatt

Now when I first met Wyatt, he was well shy anxious didn't know how to express his feelings and was kinda afraid.

But now four years later, he's changed a lot and now he's kind gentle funny fun to hang around with creative imaginative and a good person in general.

I knew that ever since I helped him, he would do a lot in the future with me and the gang.

In fact just last May he graduated from high school and that was by chance the best moment to happen to our relationship.

Our relationship got a whole lot better from that moment forward and me and the gang are always proud of him for making it this far in life.

We then knew that wherever Wyatt goes next, we would always be there with him.

Let's just say life would get a hell of a lot better.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What Life Has Been Like Since Then

For me personally i'm just glad I could here with the gang helping Wyatt handle life one day at a time.

I knew that coming back was the right choice that I don't regret at all.

The gang really does appreciate me for helping Wyatt out because if I didn't help them out, then the friendship is over and life for Wyatt would never be the same.

Of course I knew that since I was at the sanctuary, I wouldn't be able to see Themba.

But from what i've heard she has a daughter Eliza and i'm just glad she's doing okay for herself.

Now I know sure it has been crazy since I came back but I now know that I have a purpose: to help and be with Wyatt and the gang on their many adventures.

I also know that with the future coming up, the fun isn't over till it is.


	13. In The End

In The End

Ok so there you go that's my story and honestly i'm just glad I was able to share my story with you.

Of course I know that sometimes it's not that easy to tell a story that would be quite interesting indeed.

I know that but stories should be told because we've been telling stories just as long as man has been around.

That's why stories are important to us because we tell of great tall tales or teach an important lesson.

Let's just say stories are important to us because we can use our imaginations to tell those stories both in person and in word on a book.

Now for me, i'm just glad I could be a part of the gang and to always be there for Wyatt.

Sometimes it's good to know that sometimes if you've heard about one story, well there might be more to that same story.

Also it's good to know that more than one side to a story can make stories quite better.


End file.
